Lo prohibido
by Chia Moon
Summary: Hikari Yagami es su perdición desde que la encontró. Algo prohibido que no debe de tocar. Pero todo le estalla en la cara. Un profesor debe esperar.
Primero que nada... estos días no pude escribir. Esta historia la he empezado tres veces, porque tres bases he tenido. Al final ha quedado este truño. Lo siento en el alma yxy.

Este fic es un reto, para no variar xDD.

El reto era el siguiente de mi querida Parabatai: **BlueSpring-JeagerJaques  
** en el foro Proyecto 1-8:

Una historia super super culz donde Yama sea maestro de Hikari e.e Si quieres meter cosillas ricas, ya tu sae, puedes hacerlo jajaja

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Título:** Lo prohibido.

 **Pareja:** Yamakari (Yamato x Hikari) (Taiora por ahí eve)

 **Género:** Romance.

 **Ranking:** T.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, IC, Momento delicado.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, gracias a dios, como dicen muchas personas...

* * *

 **Aclaración importante:**

(Guión

Punto) = Cambio de tiempo.

.. :Cambio de escenario dentro del mismo tiempo.

* * *

º **Lo prohibido** º

Pensar en ella era un pecado.

Pensar en poseerla una tortura.

Pensar en que se hubiera metido en sus hueso, un dilema.

..

El timbre resonó por todas las paredes, retumbando especialmente en sus oídos. El cigarrillo casi le quemó los dedos y tuvo que tirarlo al suelo para apagarlo y tras pisarlo, lo destrozó en trocitos para lanzarlo al viento.

Al girarse, la vio. De espaldas a él, subida en lo alto de la torre más alta de la escuela. Con los brazos estirados a cada lado de su cuerpo y dejando que el viento la moviera. Yamato la reconoció en seguida. Dejó que los últimos restos de tabaco se deslizaran por sus dedos antes de correr.

La atrapó antes que tocara el suelo.

Desde entonces, Hikari Yagami, se convirtió en uno de sus quebraderos de cabeza más secretos.

—

.

—Sigo sin comprender qué hacías en la terraza aquel día.

La chica le miró desde su altura. Ojos inocentes que ocultaban muchas cosas. Sus labios apretados y una perfecta ceja alzada. Tenía sobre sus muslos una caja rosada de comida y los palillos en la mano izquierda. Desde su posición junto a la verja, de pie, podía ver la forma suave de su cuello descendiendo hacia sus senos.

Una piel blanca y pura que últimamente, le daba problemas.

Llevaba un año ya encargándose de ella. Con esa extraña amistad que creció cuando, quedando con sus compañeros de la vieja escuela, descubrió que la chiquilla que saltó desde lo alto de un tejado era ni más ni menos que la hermana pequeña de Taichi Yagami, el famoso deportista que fue su mejor amigo tiempo atrás.

Pese a eso, él no recordaba que su amigo hablara de su hermana hasta entonces. Cuando le informó de que la conocía porque era su alumna, Taichi le había explicado que Hikari había pasado mucho tiempo en hospitales y que su salud había sido delicada. Por eso nunca la encontraba en casa cuando iba a visitarle.

Desde entonces, tener un ojo encima de Hikari había sido como su día a día. Especialmente, porque Taichi se lo pidió como favor. Pero también, porque de algún modo, él mismo había quedado impresionado con una persona que fuera capaz de, tras luchar tanto en un hospital, quisiera quitarse la vida de ese modo.

Hikari lentamente fue aceptándole. Hasta el punto de subir a comer con él. Los últimos días, hasta le traía comida, aunque Yamato no la probaba, alegando que él comía con el resto de profesores.

No pensaba pasar la fina línea que consistía en recordar que él era un profesor y ella, su alumna. Pero como momentos antes sucedía con el pensamiento de su nívea y suave piel, se tenía que recordar y autocastigar con la mente de un profesor.

—Había estado durmiendo— respondió ella llevándose la punta de los palillos hasta los labios en gesto pensativo.

Yamato se vio a sí mismo fijándose en la forma perfecta de estos. En cómo los palillos los rozaba con tanta facilidad.

Sacudió la cabeza e ignoró el escalofrío de su espalda.

—¿Nada más?

Hikari ladeó la cabeza pensativa.

—Sentí el viento. —Reflexionó—. Cuando te pasas mucho tiempo en un hospital, olvidas esas sensaciones. Cuando sales, todo es como si lo vivieras de nuevo. Hasta sentir el viento contra ti. Supongo que entre que estaba dormida y encima, no peso demasiado, el viento me dejó caer.

Yamato podía recordarla de espaldas a él, con los brazos extendidos y, de repente, caer. Quizás su teoría fuera válida.

—No intentabas suicidarte.

Hikari suspiró y tras cerró la caja de comida, le miró.

—¿Te preocupa? — cuestionó—. Que fuera eso, quiero decir.

Yamato se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios. Hikari, que se había puesto en pie, alargó la mano para quitárselo. Sus dedos rozaron un solo instante sus labios. Lo suficiente para que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Aún así, la miró perplejo. Era la primera vez que ella se atrevía a tal gesto hacia él.

—¿Qué demonios, Hikari? — cuestionó autoritario. Ella sonrió y le guardó el cigarrillo en el bolsillo delantero, dándole una suave palmada.

—Está prohibido fumar en el recinto de la escuela. Profesores incluidos. ¿Recuerdas?

Yamato tuvo que maldecir y darle la razón.

—Por eso te dejo subir aquí— murmuró guardándose el encendedor.

—Suena casi a que te chantajeara, sensei.

Yamato iba a protestar cuando el timbre sonó. Ella se marchó con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro y el aroma a flores que últimamente inundaba su nariz.

Miró por encima de su hombro hacia el patio. Los alumnos empezaban a entrar a toda prisa.

—Ya es… primavera.

—

.

Estaba mordisqueando su bocadillo de atún justo cuando escuchó el click característico de una fotografía. Yamato la miró con el bocadillo dentro de su boca y Hikari rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? — cuestionó tras masticar.

—Es para un trabajo de naturales. Hábitos del ser humano. Incorrectos o correctos. Creo que esto es incorrecto. Un profesor debería de comer saludable ante una alumna para dar ejemplo.

—¿Nunca has escuchado eso de haz lo que predico pero no lo que hago? — gruñó—. Busca otro ejemplar a quien tomar fotografías.

Hikari infló los mofletes mientras miraba la pantalla de la cámara y apretaba los botones.

—No quiero.

—Hikari— advirtió.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él. Pese a estar seria, tenía una sonrisa clara en sus ojos.

—No quiero. Tampoco puedes obligarme a ello.

Si hubiera sido un loco adolescente, de la misma edad que ella y no un profesor, probablemente encontraría muchas maneras de hacerla cambiar de parecer. Pero la línea continuaba ahí, patente y delicada.

—Encuentra algo mejor, Hikari— recomendó desviando la mirada hacia el plástico que sujetaba entre sus dedos—. Los adolescentes tienen peores hábitos.

Hikari no soltó una sola palabra. Yamato podía sentir su mirada en su espalda mientras abandonaba el lugar, con un nudo en la garganta y las manos temblorosas.

Esos días, Hikari se dedicó a sacarle fotos. Pero no fue la única. Extrañamente, muchas adolescentes decidieron que era mejor fotografiarle que estudiar. Cuando les preguntaba el motivo, todas respondían lo mismo que días atrás, Hikari expresó.

Yamato hubiera deseado que solo fuera quien lo hiciera. Pero por la forma en que sonreía mientras le veía sufrir tal acoso, comprendió que realmente había sido una estratagema. Una pequeña venganza por sus palabras.

—

.

El día en que la hizo llorar por primera vez fue un día de lluvia de primavera donde el tiempo se había vuelto tan loco como él mismo.

Si no era ya suficiente ver a Hikari en todas partes del instituto, su subconsciente la traía hasta su apartamento. Podía imaginársela en su cocina, observándole mientras él cocinaba para dos, donde uno de ellos claramente no comería. La veía sentada frente a él en la mesita del comedor, mirándole con sus ojos inocentes y su boca suave.

Al salir de la ducha, ella estaba tras la puerta, tarareando alguna canción que solo llegaba hasta sus oídos.

Y por las noches… Oh. Las noches eran peores. Ninguna alumna o mujer había conseguido hacer que diera vueltas como un energúmeno en la cama. Que pateara el edredón porque tenía calor de más en su cuerpo. Y mucho menos, que con una rabia salvaje, tuviera que satisfacerse a sí mismo, apretando los dientes por no soltar su nombre.

Frustrado consigo mismo, aquel día había ido al trabajo de un humor de perros. Sus alumnos, quienes siempre tenían preguntas incómodas y que él sabía evitar deslizándose por otros lares, ni siquiera abrieron la boca.

Hikari le esperaba en la terraza. Había estado por no ir al ver el cielo gris y con clara dosis de lluvias cercanas. Pero esa chiquilla era capaz de esperarle aunque tronara y hubiera un huracán.

Con esa idea en mente, subió más deprisa los peldaños y cuando llegó jadeaba.

Tal y como suponía, Hikari estaba en la terraza. Pero no a solas.

Un adolescente de su misma clase, Daisuke Motomiya estaba inclinado frente a ella, con la cara colorada y sudada. Hikari miraba la escena como si no pudiera creérselo y con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Una declaración. Una condenada declaración. Y él temiendo porque estaba por empezar a llover.

De algún modo, aquello le molestó de sobremanera. Cerró la puerta de golpe y bajó los escalones de tres en tres, casi llevándose por delante a otro de los profesores.

Se encerró en el baño y sacó un cigarrillo. La nicotina no consiguió bajarle la furia.

..

Cuando volvió a encontrarse con ella fue más tarde. Apoyada contra su moto, sosteniendo sus cosas. Sus ojos se encontraron solo un momento.

Yamato cogió el casco y se lo puso, metiendo sus cosas bajo el sillín.

—Yamato— nombró. Su nombre le caló hasta los huesos.

—Sensei, Yagami. Soy tu profesor incluso fuera de clases. Recuérdalo. Vete a casa. Va a llover.

—Pero…

—Suficiente— interrumpió subiéndose. El motor no consiguió apagar su voz—. No tengo tiempo que perder con una niña.

—¡No soy una niña! — protestó de repente ella aferrándole del brazo.

Yamato tiró de ella para que subiera tras él. La locura estallándole en las sienes.

De tal forma que casi fue incapaz de reconocerse mientras la metía en su casa, la tiraba sobre su cama y le arrancaba los botones de la camisa. Cuando le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago con la rodilla, Hikari lloraba, muerta de miedo, con los labios pálidos y temblando.

—¿Ves cómo eres una niña?

Respiraba agitada. Su pecho se veía, generoso, cubierto por el blanco sujetador.

La visión le asustó.

Retrocedió, frotándose la barbilla.

—Vete a tu casa. Vete.

Hikari salió y dejó tras de sí el aroma a flores que no se marchó aunque cambió tres veces las sábanas.

—

.

Cuándo vio a Taichi aparecer, lo primero que pensó es que le iba a golpear. Se preparó para recibir un puñetazo que nunca llegó. En su lugar, se lo quedó mirando a cuadros.

—¿Qué haces todavía en chándal? No vamos a llegar.

Yamato apretó los dedos en su taza y arqueó una ceja.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿No recuerdas? — cuestionó Taichi rascándose la nuca—. Le dije a Hikari que te diera el aviso. Tengo entradas para un partido de tenis donde juega la pelirroja que me encanta. Pensé que me acompañarías. Hasta ella afirmó que habías aceptado. Aunque… últimamente está rara.

Yamato tragó.

 _Así que era eso…_

Se sintió el hombre más estúpido de la tierra. Levantó los ojos hacia Taichi, dejó con cuidado la taza a un lado y apretó los puños.

—Dame un puñetazo.

—¿Qué? — Yagami clavó la mirada estupefacto sobre él y con mucha razón.

—Tú hazlo.

Convencer a Taichi de que le golpeara sin motivo no era algo que él esperaba pedir nunca. Cuando el golpe finalmente llegó, básicamente por le hartó, Yamato no se sentí todo lo mejor que esperaba haberse sentido. Simplemente, no funcionaba. Porque no era Taichi quien tenía que disculparle.

—Me visto y nos vamos.

Taichi se encogió de hombros, se apoyó contra la puerta y esperó pacientemente.

Yamato no recordaba nada del dichoso partido de tenis.

..

—¿Por qué siempre quedar contigo es tener que terminar de copas y arrastrándote hasta tu casa? — cuestionó empujando con una rodilla la puerta de entrada.

Taichi rio como estúpido y meneó la cabeza mientras levantaba las cejas.

—Déjame, tío. Estoy feliz. Que he tenido sexo del bueno con la pelirroja.

Yamato rodó los ojos mientras tiraba las llaves en la bandeja de la entrada. Se quitó los zapatos y observó a Taichi sacudir los pies como pudo y eructar. Sacudió una mano frente a su rostro.

—Guarro.

Una luz se encendió repentinamente frente a ellos. Ambos parpadearon y Yamato se tensó al ver la figura en pijama acercarse a ellos. Hikari caminaba de puntillas, con una mano en la boca.

—¡Hermano! — exclamó.

Taichi se rascó la nuca.

—¿Qué haces tú en mi casa, Hikari? — cuestionó a media lengua.

Hikari rodó los ojos y se acercó para ayudarle a cargar con su hermano. Yamato sabía no necesitar la ayuda, pero de todas maneras, con tres copas de más, sopesaba que no era una mala idea si quería no terminar acostado en una cama con un tío borracho que capaz de confundirle de nuevo con la pelirroja.

Sí. Taichi le había confundido con ella cuando caminaban de regreso al apartamento. Yamato tuvo que noquearlo y subirlo a un taxi.

—Mamá me dijo que me quedara a cuidarte porque se imaginaba que algo así iba a suceder. Tenía razón.

Taichi le miró directamente a los ojos y los rodó.

—¡Madres!

Yamato asintió por tal de que siguiera caminando hasta su habitación. Al llegar, Taichi se tiró sobre la cama y enseguida empezó a roncar. Yamato se sacudió la camisa y miró los botones que por culpa de los agarres de su amigo se había abierto.

—Tsk.

Cuando la vio echarle una manta por encima, recordó que Hikari todavía estaba ahí. La miró de reojo mientras luchaba con uno de los botones. Delicada. Frágil. Y pese a todo, mujer.

—Deja que te ayude.

Levantó los ojos hacia ella. Se había acercado hasta su altura y alargó las manos para tocarle. Yamato se lo permitió. Quizás eran cosas de las copas. Quizás es que todo brillaba demasiado.

Quizás es que estaba totalmente embaucado.

—No deberías— murmuró.

Hikari sonrió. Pero la sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. Tampoco a su corazón.

—Lo sé. Eres mi profesor. Y todo eso. Ya me lo has dicho. Pero no tengo problema. —Levantó la mirada hacia él, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas retenidas—, no soy mujer como para ser un peligro para ti.

Yamato apretó la mandíbula. Las aletas de su nariz palpitaron cuando respiró ruidosamente. Llevó una mano hasta la nuca femenina. Hikari no se tensó, ni hizo por apartarse. La acercó, inclinándose, pero antes de que sus labios se encontraran, Taichi rompió la extraña magia, gruñendo en sueños el nombre de aquella pelirroja que le volvía loco.

Yamato se miró los pies, luego a ella y sus labios.

—He de irme.

—Puedes quedarte en la otra habitación.

—No— negó y apretó el pulgar contra su hombro, bajando por su brazo—. No— se dijo más a sí mismo que a ella—. Esta vez soy yo quien ha de irse.

Esta vez, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

—Además, tú… has de ser de otros chicos.

Hikari abrió la boca para hablar. Yamato no estaba ya para escuchar.

—

.

Durante esas semanas estuvo ignorándola. No tratando más allá de una conversación por obligación como maestro y alumna. Ni siquiera había subido a fumar por miedo a encontrársela.

Pensaba que aquello había sido a causa de su borrachera. Otro de sus malos sueños. Pero no. Había sido totalmente real. Sus labios habían estado a punto de…

Sacudió la cabeza. Recogió sus carpetas y abandonó la sala de profesores. Encontraría otro lugar donde poder fumarse un cigarrillo a solas y tranquilamente.

—¿Yagami?

Se tensó y se detuvo antes de girar el pasillo. Las voces salían de la misma clase de Hikari. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que hubiera sucedido algo con ella, pero detuvo sus pasos al escuchar otra voz varonil.

—Sí.

—Es preciosa. Pero inaccesible— respondió el primero con voz apagada. Yamato era bueno con los sonidos. Sobre todo las voces. Era Daisuke Motomiya—. No sé cuantas veces me he declarado ya. ¡No sé qué diantres puedo hacer! Lo he hecho hasta oficial.

—Quizás le guste alguien ya— opinó el segundo, Takato Meino. Reconocería a ese chico donde fuera gracias a su voz ligeramente femenina—. La verdad es que Yagami es hermosa y madura para su edad.

—Odiaría que amara a alguien mayor. Pero creo que tengo ese sentimiento. Como que siempre mira hacia la lejanía, antes que a nosotros.

—Todas las chicas pasan por eso. No sé qué diantres ven en tipos que se volverán viejos pasas antes que nosotros.

Yamato rodó los ojos y deicidio que ya era suficiente comidilla. Escuchar fábulas acerca de los viejos no era algo que le llamara la atención. Era consciente que superaba a Hikari por edad. Diez años de diferencia era algo contable.

Se rascó la nuca y detuvo sus pasos.

Recordaba haber visto la escena de declaración. Ella. ¿Se negó?

Giró sobre sus pies y estos le fallaron. Las escaleras hacia el tejado estaban bajo sus pasos cuando menos lo esperaba.

—

.

Hikari estaba dormida contra la pared. Las manos sobre su regazo y la cabeza a riesgo de caer. Yamato suspiró, acercándose hacia ella. Su primer instinto fue llamarla, regañarla como debería de ser. Pero se vio sentándose a su lado y en pocos minutos, colocando su chaqueta por encima de sus hombros.

—Demonios— masculló—. Hace conmigo lo que quiere.

Miró hacia la lejanía. Las redes que rodeaban el tejado. EL tiempo pasaba lentamente si lo disfrutabas. Si eras consciente de él. Olía a flores.

Ella olía a flores.

—Quizás… diez años no sean mucho tiempo.

Alargó una mano y recogió un mechón entre sus dedos.

—Date prisa, mujer. Crece hasta hacerte legal. Entonces, no me detendré. Y tampoco… te asustaré.

Se echó hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos. Hikari se removió en sueños, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho. Abrió un ojo para observarla. La campana sonó. Ninguno de los dos se movió.

Si Yamato se hubiera echado un poco hacia delante, podría haber captado el reflejo del sonrojo de la joven en sus mejillas. Haber descubierto que estaba despierta y que su corazón, latía a una velocidad imposible.

Diez años no eran nada.

Ella crecería. Desde luego que lo haría.

Y entonces, ya no sería prohibido.

Sería suya. Completa y enteramente suya.

 **Fin.**

 **24 de Marzo del 2016.**


End file.
